


Естественный порядок вещей

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Sbrina Spellman, Alpha Zelda Spellman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, Girl Penis, Omega Hilda Spellman, Omega Verse, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды утром Сабрина обнаруживает у себя член...





	Естественный порядок вещей

На краю маленького городка Гриндейл, где круглый год словно бы канун Хэллоуина, стоит похоронное бюро Спеллманов, которое — ведь это семейное дело — еще и дом семьи Спеллман. Сегодня, ранним, но солнечным утром его обитателей разбудил вопль паники и отчаянья.

На самом деле вопль был таким громким, что подростки, гуляющие на противоположном берегу реки Свитвотер, и те услышали его, переглянулись и ускорили шаг.

Хильда Спеллман проснулась от этого крика, узнала голос племянницы и, вскочив с кровати, побежала к ней.

— Сабрина, ты в порядке?

Пусть мысли Хильды и немного путались со сна, но она была готова защищать племянницу до последней капли крови и магии. Впрочем, на первый взгляд, без этого вполне можно было обойтись.

Сабрина металась по спальне, выглядела испуганной, но не раненой, на ее пижаме не было видно крови, сажи, грязи, слизи или чего-то еще потенциально опасного. Салем, кот-фамильяр Сабрины, сидел на краю кровати и вполголоса мяукал.

— Тетушка Хильда! — воскликнула Сабрина, заметив ее на пороге, сделала пару шагов к ней, а потом замерла и сцепила руки на животе.

— Милая, все в порядке? — повторила Хильда, она сама подошла ближе и коснулась плеча Сабрины. — Тебе приснился кошмар? Или было видение?

— Я бы хотела, чтобы это был кошмар, — ответила Сабрина и отступила от нее. — Тетушка… кое-что случилось ночью. Я ничего не делала, клянусь.

— Что такое? — спросила Хильда чуть резче, чем хотела. Обычно, когда Сабрина начинала клясться, что ничего не делала, это означало: что-то она все-таки сделала и, как правило, именно то, о чем ее предупреждали.

Салем спрыгнул с кровати. Хильда не смогла сразу разобрать его сбивчивые объяснения, да и вообще ведьме сложно понять чужого фамильяра.

— Замолчи! — попросила Сабрина. — Салем, пожалуйста, я сама.

Кот закрыл рот и сел, выжидательно глядя на нее. Сабрина несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с силами, а потом спустила штаны. Длинная пижамная рубашка была ей до бедер, но она не помешала Хильде увидеть, что между ног племянницы свешивается толстый, перевитый венами, чуть изогнутый и очень мужской член.

Сабрина и Салем молча уставились на Хильду. Та была взрослой женщиной и, более того, взрослой ведьмой. Так что она очень быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Милая… — сказала Хильда совершенно спокойным, но немного осуждающим тоном. — Ты экспериментировала с заклинаниями по смене пола для Тео? Право слово, не стоило. Ты же еще новичок, а это непростая магия.

— Нет, тетушка! — Сабрина всплеснула руками. — Тео пока не торопится с переходом и попросил меня не использовать магию. Я ничего не делала, правда! Просто уснула вчера, а сегодня проснулась и…

— Во имя Темного Повелителя… Повелительницы, — поправила себя Хильда. — Он же не мог взяться из ниоткуда!

— Мне все равно, откуда он взялся! — голос Сабрины сорвался. — Если я его отрежу, он не отрастет назад?

Салем замяукал в ответ на это предположение.

— Нет, я не пойду за топором, — сказала ему Сабрина. — И нет, я не дам его тебе съесть. Что за кровожадные идеи, Салем?

Хильда прекрасно поняла его ответ: «Ну я же кот!»

— Давайте не будем торопиться с отрезанием, отрубанием и поеданием, — предложила Хильда. — А попробуем разобраться, что могло произойти.

— Что, например? — спросила Сабрина, обхватывая себя за плечи.

— А может, ты не так поняла Лилит? — задумалась Хильда. — Она обещала тебе два дара, первым была твоя магия, а вторым ты считала возвращение мисс Уордвелл. Вдруг это было не оно, а…

Она сделала неопределенный жест в сторону члена.

— Это — не дар, тетя Хильда! — буркнула Сабрина.

— Многие мужчины с тобой бы не согласились, — Хильда натужно улыбнулась, — милая, твоим размерам можно только позавидовать.

Сабрина издала что-то среднее между рычанием и стоном. Салем зашипел и потерся о ее ноги.

Именно в этот момент в спальню Сабрины зашла Зельда Спеллман.

— Что у вас творится? Я от входной двери услышала ваши крики…

Хильда отступила и молча кивнула на Сабрину. 

— О, Брина, дорогая… — Зельда деликатно отвела взгляд. — Член у тебя всего пять минут, а ты уже им размахиваешь, как штандартом. Во имя Лилит, прикройся.

Сабрина смутилась и подтянула пижамные штаны.

— А теперь успокойтесь и спускайтесь в гостиную, — сказала Зельда. — Думаю, я уже знаю ответы на ваши вопросы.

Только сейчас и Хильда, и Сабрина заметили, что на Зельде один из ее дневных нарядов: темное строгое платье, в котором она выходила к ученикам в Академии незримых искусств.

Зельда удалилась в гостиную и уже неспешно курила к тому моменту, как ее сестра, племянница и фамильяр племянницы спустились и заняли диван и кресло напротив.

— Во-первых, Сабрина, не у тебя одной в эту ночь произошли… изменения, — начала Зельда. — Но я не стала поднимать крик, а отправилась выяснять причины.

Сабрина кашлянула.

— Тетушка, у тебя тоже?.. — смущенно спросила она.

— Появился член? — насмешливо уточнила Зельда. — О да. Надеюсь, ты заметила, что у его основания уплотнение, которого у мужчин, как правило, не бывает? И заметила, что твои женские половые органы никуда не делись?

Таких деталей Хильда не рассмотрела, так что взглянула на Сабрину. Та кивнула.

— Ну… вроде бы да, — сказала она. — Что это означает?

Зельда неспешно затянулась и выдохнула дым, а потом ответила:

— Я отправилась в библиотеку Академии, где всю ночь изучала древние сатанинские тексты и даже кое-что из учений поклонников лжебога. Кассий, кстати, безумно благодарен за спасение его жизни и просил передать тебе привет, Хильда.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно ответила та.

— Тетушка Зельда, — напомнила о себе Сабрина.

— Да-да, я же рассказываю. Видишь ли, Лилит не нужен был мужчина для того, чтобы подарить жизнь своим детям-демонам. Вместе с тем Лилит — первая из ведьм, но ее и наша сила тысячи лет подавлялась Люцифером.

— Пока мы не заперли его в теле Ника, — подсказала Сабрина.

— Именно. Я нашла упоминания в текстах…

Зельда указала на лежащую на диване книгу с обложкой из человеческой кожи. Сабрина открыла ее на странице, где была закладка.

— Третий абзац, — подсказала Зельда.

— …чтобы род людской плодился и размножался, лжебог дал Адаму Еву, женщину мужчине, дабы в муках она рожала его потомство. Рода ведьмовского подобное не коснется, ведь омеги при альфах без боли производят детей ночи на свет, пусть и могут они использовать пути Евы и Адама, если на то будет их воля.

Сабрина с недоумением посмотрела на Зельду.

— Я знаю этот текст, тетушка, — сказала она. — Просто, обычно в переводах не «омеги при альфах», а «ведьмы при колдунах». И ты сама говорила, что это неправда, ведь ведьмам труднее вынашивать, чем смертным.

Зельда улыбнулась.

— Я всегда так думала, милая, но оказывается, что этот перевод как раз самый правильный. Колдун может быть омегой, ведьма может быть альфой.

— То есть колдун может родить от ведьмы? — уточнила Хильда.

Сабрина нахмурилась и рассеянно погладила Салема.

— Это же… бессмыслица, — сказала она. — Мужчина же не может родить от женщины.

— Если у женщины есть член, а у мужчины матка — почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами Зельда. — Такое даже у смертных бывает. Я изучала и другие материалы, пусть Люцифер позаботился, чтобы Церкви Ночи знали только удобную для него правду… Но кое-что все равно просачивалось то тут, то там. Многие склонялись к мысли, что у нас и в отношении деторождения не должно быть все, как у смертных. И вот мы видим, что они были правы, пусть их обсмеивали или считали еретиками.

— А как только Лилит пришла к власти… — начала Сабрина.

— То все стало, как положено естественным порядком, — закончила Зельда. — Поздравляю, Сабрина.

Сабрина не выглядела радостной, а Хильду волновал другой вопрос:

— Почему у меня ничего… ну, не выросло? — спросила она. — Или еще отрастет?

— Моя дорогая сестра, — вздохнула Зельда, — я думаю немало колдунов проснулись сегодня и с недоумением обнаружили непривычное отверстие. В то же время другие, одаренные от природы, вряд ли заметили разницу. Боюсь, ты просто омега. А раз ты еще женщина, то тебе незачем иметь… агрегат.

Хильда расплылась в радостной улыбке.

— Это чудесно! — сказала она. — Нет, конечно, мой милый пончик — человек широких взглядов, но боюсь, ему было бы непривычно, окажись член еще и у меня!

Сабрина застонала, и Хильда поспешно добавила:

— Я не хотела обижать тебя, солнышко. Уверена, ты привыкнешь.

— Все мы привыкнем, — сказала Зельда. — Лилит вернула нам утраченное, глупо отказываться от него, не поняв ценность до конца. Мы с тобой альфы, Брина, так что гордись этим.

— Кажется, я не хочу быть альфой, — ответила Сабрина.

— Ты всегда была альфой, — Хильда погладила ее по плечу, — просто… не знала, как это называется, а теперь знаешь. Подумай сама, вы с твоей тетушкой Зельдой по характеру больше похожи друг на друга, чем на меня. Ведь правда же?

Сабрина скривилась, но кивнула.

— Теперь мне осталось придумать, как объяснить это все моим смертным друзьям, — сказала она.


End file.
